independent_pokebattling_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Draft League Rules
Rules This page details the rules for the IPF Draft League . Rules are determined by a body of experts at the IPF, whose identities are kept secret from the public for their own protection. Rosters As soon as a Pokémon has been nicknamed, it will keep that nickname for the duration of every season of the League. Once a roster has been drafted, teams are limited to those ten Pokémon for at least the first three weeks, with one more team member to be drafted on the 9th February, using that team's remaining points plus 4 for the team in first place, 5 for the team in second and 6 for the team in third. The team in last place in the standings will get first pick, and pick order will continue up the table. Teams may waive a Pokémon at this point and use the points in this draft, but must increase their roster to eleven members. This is an exception to the one transfer per week rule (below). Pokémon trade agreements between teams are permitted after the first three weeks - this take place regardless of points value, ie. Team A may trade Nidoqueen to Team B for Bouffalant. Teams list team members available for trade on the transfer list. Teams may waive a team member at any point after the first three weeks, receiving half its original points value to draft a replacement. This may result in a half point, which will not be rounded up or down, but may be turned into a full point later should the team end up with another half point, (ie. waiving Barbaracle for 4.5 and later Drampa for 3.5 results in 8 points to spend on two replacements). Teams are allowed one transfer per week. Rosters may not be altered in the final two rounds of the season. Draft points values may be found here. Banned Pokémon Legendary, mythical and ultra beasts are banned Aegislash and Blaziken are banned Pokémon exclusive to Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon are banned Matches Matches take place on Pokémon Sun and Moon. Battles will be conducted as 6 vs 6 matches, with all competitors set to level 50. Three points are awarded for a win, two for a draw and none for a loss. One bonus point is awarded to losing teams that achieve five KOs. The tiebreakers shall be as follows: KO differential, then KOs For, then head to head wins. In the event of further ties a play off match will be scheduled. Draws A match is considered drawn if time is called: no bonus points are awarded (even in a 5-5 draw), but KO differential is still counted as normal. A match is also drawn if the final two competitors are simultaneously knocked out (eg. through the use of Self-Destruct). Banned items Mega stones are banned Banned abilities Arena Trap and Shadow Tag are banned - this affects Diglett, Dugtrio, Gothita, Gotharita, Gothitelle, Trapinch and Wobbuffet (these pokémon may be drafted if they use their other ability) Moody is banned. - this affects Bidoof, Bibarel, Glalie, Remoraid, Smeargle and Snorunt (these pokémon may be drafted if they use their other ability) Protean is banned if Greninja is the user. Kecleon, Frogadier and Froakie may use Protean. Baton Pass rule No Pokémon may pass more than one type of stat with Baton Pass (ie. a Scolipede may pass Speed Boost increases, but not if it has used Swords Dance, and vice versa) Sleep Clause Only one Pokémon on each team may be intentionally put to sleep at any given time. If a Pokémon puts itself to sleep, ie. through the use of Rest, the opposing team may put another of its team members to sleep. Evasion Clause Double Team and Minimise are banned. Category:Draft League